


Claimed

by Venusofthehardsell



Series: A Drop of Blood in a Bowl of Milk [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, the stucky x reader true blood au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusofthehardsell/pseuds/Venusofthehardsell
Summary: After her first encounter with the vampires Steve Rogers and James Barnes, the reader is selected for a study in the facility's science department, a place dreaded by donors and vampires alike.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write and I'm sorry, I never meant for it to take this long. What can I say, life got in the way. But here it is, chapter two in this weird Avengers/True Blood hybrid. Enjoy.

The door to the cell they wanted you to call a dormitory slid open with an almost inaudible whoosh, but every single donor in the room woke up anyway. You opened your eyes, but didn’t dare move just yet. In the fluorescent light from the doorway, you could see two guards dragging a girl inside.  
They left her in a heap more or less in the middle of the floor, before turning around and leaving without a word. The door slid shut again and cast everything in darkness once more.

You were out of your bed and next to the girl as soon as the guards were gone. She was whimpering under her breath as if trying to stay quiet and failing. You recognised her as Number 21; earlier today, she had been called to the science department and hadn’t returned for dinner. You had feared the worst when she also failed to show up for the mandatory evening grooming. Of the thirty people originally in your donor group, only 17 remained.

“It’s alright. It’s over,” one of the others whispered to her. Your eyes were starting to get used to the lack of light again and you could tell that her formerly white robe was stained all over. It wasn’t hard to guess with what.  
When two of the boys helped her to her feet, her legs wouldn’t hold her up and she whined in pain. In the end, they had to carry her to her bed and you fluffed her pillow for her while Number 16 tried to make her lie comfortably.

“What happened?,” she asked quietly, as if someone might still be inexplicably asleep.  
Number 21 was sobbing outright now.

“Don’t beg,” she managed weakly. “No matter what they do, don’t ask them to stop. Don’t… break. Don’t give them any reason to… to shoot you. They need the corpses too.”

_____

No one in your group slept for more than a few hours that night. You were tense and on edge when you went to the small waiting room after lunch, having spent the morning being prettied again. One of the overseers had made a harsh comment about the dark circles by your eyes before they had been covered up and it had only made you even more uneasy.

Number 21 looked ashen in the artificial daylight. It had taken them a long time to cover the bruising on her hips and marks on her face and inner thighs. Her bloodied robe had been switched to a new one during your shower, as had her bedding. Except for the grey pallor of her skin, she was just as beautiful as always.

You wondered if by the end of the day you would still be as pretty as you were now.  
The two little puncture wounds on your neck were little more than needle marks; you couldn’t even feel them. Steve really had been careful.

The sound of someone turning the speaker on somewhere in the facility made you close your eyes hard.

_Not me, not again, please…_

_“Donor 29, please proceed to the hallway. You will be escorted to the science wing shortly. I repeat, Donor 29, please proceed to the hallway…”_

It took everything you had and then some not to empty your stomach out onto the floor.  
The others looked surprised to see you be chosen again already. Normally, the donors got a day or two between sessions to recover, unless…

It was as if your breath wouldn’t go deep enough. The air in the room seemed to shrink away from you, until you were shaking all over and Number 21 had to put her arms around you to help keep you on your feet. Her eyes were bursting with tears for you. She supported you to the door, but once you were out in the hallway and away from the other donors, it felt as if the walls began to close in. Your lungs were burning.

By the time a pair of armed guards arrived and asked you to follow by poking you with the barrel of a gun, you were heaving for breath and only barely stumbling along the corridor.

“Keep up,” one of them sneered. It was hard to see through all of his gear, but there was no doubt in your mind that he was scowling at you as if you had killed his best friend with a blunt knife.

You forced yourself to focus on putting one foot in front of the other and not think of anything else until they stopped in front of a security door with a retinal scanner and a silicone code pad. One of the guards removed his goggles and stood in front of the scanner to let it recognise his eye, then punched in a code on the pad. The other guard shoved you inside another corridor in what you guessed must be the science wing.

The very air here seemed laced with sterile, antiseptic dread. You were sure you heard a scream somewhere far off.

“Move.”

They marched you through another two security points, before stopping in front of a lift. One of them kept a bruising grip around your upper arm now.  
The physical pain kept you grounded in your body as the lift ascended several levels and let you out with a crisp little ding. It was the only thing you felt for another brief minute as you were led through a laboratory and into a tiny closet-like room only barely big enough for the three of you to stand in.

“Lose the robe.”

You pressed your teeth so hard together your entire skull hurt with it. The pain made it easier to keep your fingers steady as you slowly loosened the fluffy belt and let the shield of the white bathrobe fall away.

The guards took it and chucked it out of reach before it had even hit the ground. The nearest one shoved you through yet another reinforced doorway. Your knees hit the white tile floor of a circular room with walls two stories high. There was nothing in there beside a mattress across from you and the vampire restlessly lying on it. His long, brown hair lay tousled around his face like a soft halo and he was not wearing the standard hospital pyjamas the compound vampires were normally found in. Instead, his enhanced physique was completely on display, from the high slopes of his biceps slung across his broad chest to the stark lines of his hips. He might as well have been cut in marble.

_James._

He was on his feet and by your side the moment the door slid shut behind you.

“Darling?”

You let out the tiniest of whines and folded your arms tightly around yourself. It did nothing to help with the way your entire body was shuddering in fear.

Yesterday, you had been a donor in a monitored, controlled environment and the pleasure James had wrought from you had been for his own benefit.

But everything was different now. For all you knew, he could be about to kill you. Perhaps these people wanted to study how a vampire tore its prey apart or learn how much blood it could drink without bursting or something equally sinister.

James’ hand on your shoulder made you blanch.

“Shh, darling, s’gonna be alright,” he mumbled almost lovingly into your hair, his lips moving against the very crown of your head.

_How do you know?_, you wanted to yell at him, but somehow you couldn’t gather enough air in your lungs to get a single sound out.  
He kept whispering soothing little reassurances, until the scramble of a speaker being turned on made both of you start and look around.

_“…begin now that everyone’s here. Copulation study 015, male vampire, female human. For this study we have Subject 66, James Barnes and Donor 29, individual file to be attached by assigned warden at a later date. Both participants have been adequately tested prior to this study…”_

The voice went on and on about who would be observing, what you had eaten and when, the air temperature in the room, and about a thousand other details you couldn’t focus properly on. You weren’t sure you wouldn’t get sick as the truth of what was about to happen slowly sunk in.  
When you had been brought to the facility in the first place, you had thought that the extensive medical tests had only been to scare and humiliate the donors further. It had not occurred to you until now that the nightmarish gynaecological examination you had endured upon your arrival actually served a purpose.

_“Subjects, please proceed.”_

It was with unmasked terror that you met James’ sea-grey eyes. They were wide with shock, and pitying as they took in your frightened state.

“Don’t worry, doll, ‘m not gonna do anything,” James mumbled against your forehead and got up to face the wall. You assumed he could hear people on the other side of it. “Do you hear that? I’m not gonna do it!,” he hissed, baring his fangs. “I’m not a fucking rapist, I’m not gonna fuck her for your stupid pseudo-science shit.”

He was met with silence. After a while when nothing happened, you dared to lift your head and look at James.

That was when the beam hit him.

Without warning, a small round hole somewhere in the ceiling far above you opened and a ray of concentrated sunlight flared down into the room, hitting James square in the back.  
He let out a shrill wail and stumbled into the wall. The sun had only shone on his skin for half a heartbeat, but he was already branded with a circle of angry, red burns. Your eyes barely had time to adjust before another streak of the garish light of day shone onto the back of his shin, scorching, burning…

He collapsed on all fours with a pained groan. Your stomach tied itself into a hard little knot of agonising, infuriating compassion. You didn’t want to feel sorry for him, things were bad enough for yourself already.

_“First warning, subject 66. Proceed.”_

“No…,” James managed, heaving. “I’m not doing it.”

The floor under his face was stained, you noticed. Dark red little spots flecking the sickeningly immaculate tiles. Blood.  
James was crying.

The ray of light came down on his back again. The howl of pain that left him made your throat constrict painfully and without thinking further, you threw yourself over him.  
This time, the second beam was aimed at the back of James’ shoulder, but you pushed him down against the wall to better cover him with your body that suddenly felt all too inadequate.

_“Final warning, subject 66. Proceed.”_

You had to do something. Panic was making you blind and you had to take several calming breaths to calm down enough to think. If they killed James, what kind of man would they replace him with? Would they even bother? The words of Number 21’s warning rang in your head.

_They need corpses too._

With a heavy heart that beat too fast for its own good you took both of James’ hands and helped him onto his feet. Then you led him to the mattress.

James’s face was full of bloody tears and the way he looked at you when you sat down made you think of a kicked puppy.

“But I don’t wanna hurt you, darling,” he whispered devastated as you lay down and took a deep breath, trying to brace yourself. He knelt carefully next to you. The burns were already healing, but it was clear by the way he tightened his jaw with the movement that the pain lingered on.  
He softly caressed your cheek. His touch was so tender, as if you might actually break beneath his fingers like a fair little china doll. It made you think of the way his tongue had coaxed pleasure out of you the day before. How he had lapped and sucked and licked you over the edge of delight when he could have easily been rough and unfeeling.

You reached up and cupped his face, willing your hands not to shake so damn much, but James felt it anyway and he certainly saw the way your eyes betrayed you by filling up with tears. With as much determination you could muster, you gave him a small, quaky nod.

“You don’t mean that,” he said softly and you wanted to scream at him that it didn’t matter, that if he didn’t stop being so noble both of you would end up dead. 

And James was so much stronger than you. Even if he hadn’t been a vampire his body was still rippled with muscle and so your attempt to drag him down towards you was much like moving a human sized statue. Your arms around his shoulders did nothing to bring him closer, so instead you opted to lift yourself into his arms by using his cold unmoving body as leverage. His long hair tickled your face as you leaned in and brushed your lips against his ear.

_“Please…,”_ you managed so quietly that for a moment you doubted any sound had left you at all. The delicate little shape of the word in your exhale made him frown.

“If… If we don’t do this…,” he whispered, understanding finally beginning to dawn in his eyes, “they’ll hurt you too?”

You gave him another slow nod and he bit his lip, searching your face with those big beautiful eyes of his that made you think of rainy autumn skies over endless, rocky seashores in the north.

“Will it be worse than this?”

The answer was vividly painted in the lines your tears drew down your cheeks. He swore and gently eased the two of you onto the supple foam of the mattress, keeping the full weight of his god-like stature off you.

With light, repetitive motions, he began running his fingers through your hair. He placed one loving kiss on each of your cheeks before leaning down and touching his lips to yours. Slow and light at first, then steadily with more and more passion, until he was devouring your mouth with the hungry devotion of a wavering believer being shown the face of god.

You had never been kissed like this before.

His full, pink lips were insatiable against yours. He took his time savouring you until your lips were raw and swollen and warm, never rushing, never pushing and you knew why. You were dry and he was big.

Even like this, he still didn’t want to hurt you.

Somehow the thought made your stomach tingle. You reached into his hair and let your fingers gently tangle into his soft, brown locks. James sucked on your bottom lip, tentatively asking permission and you let out a sigh, allowing his tongue to trail into your mouth with the same care it had shown your cunt yesterday. Every little lick made your nerve-endings sing. He tasted of salt and copper. Alive-like.  
Almost human.

You were out of breath when James drew back to rest his forehead on yours.

“You don’t deserve this…,” he murmured so quietly you weren’t sure you were supposed to hear it.  
He brushed the tip of his nose over your cheekbone, slowly moving to the shell of your ear. His entire body was pressed flush against yours now and he wiggled a little to make you give him more space to lie between your thighs.  
“I’m sorry, darling. I’m so sorry…”

A winded gasp left you when James’ mouth latched onto the column of your neck and he began sucking a mark into your skin. His fangs grazed you and you braced yourself for the bite, but it never came. Instead he dragged his perfect cupid’s bow down your throat, the stubble of his sharply trimmed beard tickling you in its wake.

You never wanted him to stop adorning your body with his kisses.

“Try and relax, yeah?,” James whispered without ever lifting his lips off you.  
One of his hands moved from your hair and down to grasp at your breast. He squeezed greedily and began rolling his thumb over your nipple, teasing it into a hard little peak before moving over to bestow the same attention on your other one.  
“Imagine you’re somewhere else. Somewhere nice… Keep your eyes closed, doll. Just dream, okay? ‘S just you and me.” 

His low voice made the blood flow twice as fast through your veins and you ran your fingertips down the exquisite firmness of his upper arms, sensing the warmth rising in him too.  
With your eyes tightly shut, you could almost fool yourself into believing that you were lying on fresh, clean cotton sheets in a cabin somewhere in the Greek archipelago. That James, kind, loving, devastatingly handsome James was there with you in the sunlight, smiling and laughing, still wearing the scent of the fresh Aegean waves as he put his sun-kissed arms around you…

It was impossible to keep the sound of a contented moan back when one of his hands slid between you and skimmed over your clit.

“That’s it, darling,” he cooed when another light flick of his fingers made you arch your back off the mattress. “It’s all gonna be fine, ’m gonna take so good care of you, _let_ me take care of you…”

The way he said it, almost desperate, made your heart do a backwards somersault in your chest. One of his fingers slowly began gliding along your folds. His mouth found yours again with no less fervour as he spread your sparse wetness on his finger. You knew it wouldn’t be enough. He felt so good, but you were still too nervous and the more you thought about it, the worse it got.

“Just gonna take it real slow, doll,” James mumbled into your mouth and pulled at your nipple with the hand not tracing your cunt.  
It made you hiss in surprise, but the warm buzz the motion set off in you shot right down between your legs and almost immediately made it easier for James.  
“We’ve got all the time in the world…”

He put pressure on your clit with the top of his palm, making your hips buck into his hand of their own account. He did it again and again while his fingers still leisurely traced the lips of your cunt, getting acquainted with every little fibre of your skin.

When he finally slid his middle finger into you, you tensed up around him and he stopped moving. Instead, he kissed his way from your lips across your cheek to the very top of your jaw and the soft skin beneath your ear.  
He continued down your neck until he found a spot that made your breath hitch and sucked hard on it, and then teasingly nibbled at it with his front teeth. The action sent a shudder of pleasure though you that made you move into James’ hand again. He crooked his finger ever so slightly, quickly swallowing your moan between his beautiful soft lips.

The way he moved his hand between your legs was slow and deliberate, gently stroking your walls with small come-hither motions until you were wet enough for him to begin thrusting his finger in and out of your hole, shallow at first to help you adjust, until he could push it in with ease.

“Deep breath, doll,” he whispered, placing another kiss on your swollen lips.  
His long hair brushed over your closed eyelids as he moved his head down to your breasts again, lavishing them in open-mouthed kisses. James worked another finger into you, stretching you more than your own fingers had ever managed.  
“Just relax. Think ‘bout yesterday, how good _that_ felt.”

Sweet, velvety words kept falling from his lips and onto your skin in a never-ending stream, while he set a steady pace between your legs that made a string of little moans pile up in your throat, but it was never enough to tip you over pleasure’s edge that at last felt within reach.

“Good girl, you’re doing so good.” The praise landed on your collarbone, quickly followed by his tongue and his teeth, but not his fangs. You pressed down on his head a little, arching your throat up to let him know you didn’t mind, that he could take his blood from you if he wanted, but James drew back from you at the pressure and you opened your eyes. Had you done something wrong?

“’M sorry, darling.” He shook his head with an almost woeful little smirk and sank his fingers knuckle-deep into your cunt, hitting every right spot inside of you.

Your legs immediately came together around his hand, your hips once again moving you right into his palm. 

“I can’t drink from you. Wish I could, _gods_, I swear I thought these thighs were the gates of heaven.” James leant down and placed an almost chaste kiss just above your trembling knee.  
“But Steve claimed you, yesterday when we got back. Did it ‘n front of everyone. Can’t drink from someone who’s been claimed ‘nless you’re given permission. It’s our law, darling. He did it to protect you.” 

Another kiss, harder and higher up your thigh. Your breath caught at the thought of having his mouth, that sinful, perfect mouth _just a little bit closer…_

You jolted against him when he started to move his hand faster and added a third finger. Just then, he bowed his head the rest of the way and flattened his tongue against your clit. Hard. It sent a shock through you that made the heat flare up in your lower body, hotter, _hotter_, until it felt as if your very skin was about to erupt.

James was relentless now and within seconds, you were nothing but a shuddering mess at his mercy.  
Another firm lick and you dug your fingers into his shoulders to try to steady yourself. One more and you knew you were done for.

He dragged his tongue against your little bundle of nerves again. Your entire body convulsed beneath him as the searing heat finally burst and you came with a breathy moan, clenching around the digits still inside of you, whining, whimpering, while James kept pumping his fingers to milk you of every single drop of pleasure he could.

“Damn, doll, you’re pretty as a picture when you cum.”

James leaned back up and placed the deepest, filthiest kiss on your gasping mouth until the only things your mind could hold were the insistent press of his tongue against yours and the taste of yourself, sweat, cum, flesh, blood…

“Gotta do it for me again,” he whispered as he slowly withdrew his fingers and began spreading your juices along his cock, stroking himself to full hardness with much less grace than he had handled you with so far. “’S gonna feel even better this time, I promise. Just remember what I told you, doll. I’ll be so good to you.”

He lined himself up with your entrance and an involuntary tremor ran through you when he brushed your over-sensitive clit, before slowly easing the head of his cock in between your folds.  
You closed your eyes again and dug your nails into his biceps, fighting to get your muscles to cooperate and accommodate his girth. If only he hadn’t been so bloody thick. Your walls clung to his length as he gradually pushed himself into you, stretching you in places you had never felt with your fingers.  
A short, little cry of pain escaped you before you could prevent it and James immediately stopped moving. Only halfway in and you already felt as though you were being torn in half.

“Oh, gods, you’re tight, darling… ‘m sorry, _fuck_, I’m sorry…” To your horror, he started to pull away, his beautiful blue eyes red with tears. The thought of what they might do to him if he refused again…

Ignoring the pain in your lower body and the stiffness in your thighs, you folded your legs around his waist and forced him closer with all your meagre strength. James clearly hadn’t expected it. He gasped as you took him in to the hilt and you could guess by the way his nostrils flared and the stinging hurt that shot through your abdomen, that he had ripped something.  
He looked utterly crushed at the realisation, but also on the brink of losing his control. His words were thick with desire when he spoke.

“Holy hell, doll, _darling_, you’re squeezing me so tight… Gotta let up a little, yeah? ‘m not gonna move ‘ntil you do.” 

He kissed your cheeks clean of tears that had sprung to your eyes from the abrupt pain of having him in you and his hands found the small of your back, brushing his thumbs over your hips in simple patterns. You took a breath as deep as you could and let it out in a shaky exhale against his ear. His cock twitched inside of you and you moaned softly at the unexpected sensation.  
A tentative heat was beginning to spread in your body like boiling water running through your bones, little by little turning the soreness into comfort and on into the beginnings of pleasure as it coursed beneath your skin from where his fingertips touched you. 

“That’s it, nice ‘n easy, doll. Fuck, you feel _divine_.” 

James offered you a smile that made the world fall away around you. The warmth from his touch and the hardness of his length inside your core made you feel light and tingly all over. There was something about the way he held you, looked at you that had you wishing it would never change. It didn’t matter that it had hurt at first.

As he dipped down for another lasting taste of your lips, you brought your hands up to cup his face, that stunning, god-like face and imagined once again that you were lovers hiding away on a Mediterranean island far away from the rest of the world, spending your days in bed or in the sea…

James carefully rolled his hips against you once and it felt as if a jolt of hot electricity shot through you from where you were conjoined, releasing a sound that had been stuck in your throat since his initial intrusion. This time however, it came out as a moan rather than a cry and James lifted his head, hesitating, the pale blue of his eyes searching your face for reassurance that he could continue.

It was your turn to bring your lips to his and lick your way into his mouth. You moved your hips up to meet his, already craving that sizzling feeling back. You felt stretched, but it was nothing compared to the pleasant burn aching in you now.  
You needed more.

He was only eager to comply.

The first thrust was slow and it hurt, but the friction of it felt so intense it nearly drowned any discomfort out and exchanged it for pleasure. The second one went easier. The way his cock brushed against your walls made you feel utterly lightheaded and you lost control of your kiss, letting him plunge his tongue back into your open mouth and languidly drag it over yours in a sloppy caress. The third and fourth thrusts of his hips had you arching your back off the mattress.

By the fifth, you lost count.

You lost your breath as well and any sense of time and place and self as James set a steady rhythm that deliberately spurred you to the peripheries of madness. There was nothing but your flesh grinding against his and the heat gathering between your bodies, simmering, flaring as he pushed into you over and over and over…

And it was glorious.

_Heavenly._

But not enough.

His hands easily guided your movements to match his own, as if you weighed nothing. The friction was at the same time delicious and excruciating. You never wanted him to stop, just to go faster. Each stroke of his cock rubbing just the right spot inside of you, feeding the flame growing in your lower body, had you whimpering for more.

Pure desperation made you sneak your hand down between your bodies to massage your clit, but James caught your wrist and pinned it to the mattress next to your head with one hand, before quickly trapping the other one as well.

“I’ll take care of it, darling,” he assured you in a breathy whisper. 

He proceeded to speed up the pace of his thrusts. His pelvis was slick with your juices, you noticed, but you didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about it as your body began to tremble of its own accord, chasing that second orgasm he kept just out of your reach. When the heat inside you was so intense you were sure you would burst with it,  
James reached down and began rubbing tight circles on your clit as he kept the rhythm of your joined movements going. 

“Yes, that’s it… Oh, fuck, oh doll, I can’t- you’re perfect… _gods._”

You whined and curved your back upwards, lodging your nails into his shoulders for leverage when he let go of your arms to hold you in place instead. You were writhing beneath him now. The walls of your cunt were fluttering with need around his cock and the heat in your belly was tightening painfully, unbearably, until one particularly deep thrust combined with the pressure to your sensitive clit finally unraveled it all and set you ablaze.

With a helpless, shallow gasp, you clamped down around his length, your body scorching and burning with the pleasure that came gushing through you, overtaking you, overwhelming you until your vision blurred and your hips stuttered mindlessly against him.

James groaned as your cunt squeezed him and made him follow you into the surge of your orgasm. He clung to you in a bruising embrace, burying his face in your chest with a sound almost like a sob. Your arms relaxed around him and fell to your sides; it was as if your body was humming faintly beneath your skin with the slowly fading waves of rapture. Could you move if you tried? Every muscle in you felt paralysed.

The weight of James’ heavy body was beginning to make you feel a little crushed as well as you lay there beneath his bulking frame, both of you basking in the afterglow. You wanted his affection but you also wanted to breathe.

“James?...”

Your voice was feeble and hoarse with disuse. You hadn’t spoken more than a few words when forced to since you arrived at the facility. Talking made your situation all too real.

It was just his name, but James looked up at your from between your blood-smeared breasts as if you were the eighth great wonder of the world.

“Yeah, darling?” He reached up and brushed away a bit of hair that had stuck to your forehead. The movement made you wince and he seemed to realise he was still lying on top of you, because he hurriedly got onto his elbows and carefully pulled out of you again, leaving you feeling strangely empty and hollow. 

There was an ache as well that the fullness of his cock had drowned out during your lovemaking. You chose to ignore it and nestled into his side as he got comfortable next to you. His closeness was nice. You had been without physical contact even longer than you had been silent.

“I wish we were somewhere else…,” James sighed, kissing your forehead. “I wish this was all different…” He nuzzled his nose into your hair, inhaling deeply.

_So do I._

But you didn’t get the chance to say it out loud. The door to the room was slammed open with a crash that made you jolt away from him.

Four armed guards entered, all of them equipped with specialised weapons you were sure weren’t legal, not even in the US.

“Get up.”

The guard in the front poked your shoulder with the barrel of his gun. Your legs were shaky and unstable beneath the weight of your body; it took everything you had not to topple over. Why did it suddenly feel as if you hadn’t get a single bone left?

James got up and moved to support you, but one of the other guards shoved him away.

“Enough, dead guy. You’ve had your fun with her, now back off.”

James snarled at him, but didn’t move any further.

“Hey! Fangs back in your mouth, freak.” 

The one who had had his gun trained on you, a stocky type who seemed to outrank the others, grabbed you by the shoulder and pushed you forwards towards the door. Your legs crumbled and you were on the floor again immediately. It was taxing just to get back on your knees.

“Careful with her.” 

The change in James’ voice sent chills down your spine. He hadn’t moved an inch. The eerie calm with which he spoke was so different from the loving way he had whispered and cooed at you just a moment ago, you nearly swore he was a different person.

One of the guards chuckled.

“Or what, corpse?” 

Without warning, he backhanded you across the face. You fell backwards with fresh pain singing and echoing in your skull. You didn’t attempt to get back up this time. Your vision swam and blurred so badly you shut your eyes. Whimpered.

“That’s gonna cost you the hand.”

The stone-cold certainty in his words was simultaneously the most comforting and most frightening thing you had heard in your time at the facility.

“A threat like that is going to cost you a lot more, corpse. I hope she was worth it. Maybe I should have a go at her myself, see what’s getting you so worked up.”

Even if you couldn’t see the guard, you could tell from his tone he was smirking. There was nothing James could do to these men and you all knew it. The fact that he didn’t answer this time told you as much.

“That’s right, corpse. I am going to split that little fang-banger in half and I might just let you watch. See if I can make her scream-“

_“Corporal, let me remind you that we need our sample untainted for the study,” a voice remarked sternly from the speakers. “Get her to surgery now. Subject 66 will be escorted back to his ward when convenient.”_

“Fine. Let’s get moving.”

The corporal, or maybe one of the others, yanked at your arm, but it was impossible to get your legs to cooperate.  
In the end, they had to drag you from the room. The sound of the door closing somewhere behind you, separating your from James, made your chest hurt almost as bad as your head.

None of the donors who had been taken to surgery in the past had come back.

You sniffled and tried to imagine the little Greek beach house again. White cotton sheets, the scent of salt and wood, the warmth of the sun… The ocean in James’ shining eyes…

You clung to the faint impressions as your knees scraped and bumped into several sharp metal thresholds. They were the only things that kept you from spiralling directly into madness, but they faded with every second.

As you were lifted up and strapped to a surgery slab, you wondered if madness wasn’t the better choice after all. Through the hurt in your head, you could hear tools rustling and beeping from several machines being turned on. A bright light appeared above you, burning through your closed eyelids.

“Great, let’s begin then,” a voice somewhere behind you declared. “Copulation study 015, breeding trials 001.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Comments are always welcome ~


End file.
